Circuitry for squaring an input signal has a number of practical applications, among which are included logarithmic amplifiers and RMS-DC converters implementing them. Such amplifiers often are applied to systems for measuring the power of an RF signal. Doing so capably requires an amplifier exhibiting true square law conformability over a broad dynamic range and being relatively independent of temperature. The subject matter presented herein presents novel circuitry for achieving these characteristics.